Weeping Rose
by HisLostLove
Summary: After the year that never was the TARDIS takes the Doctor to an abandoned house where he meets Rose. The only problem in something has happened to her which will make many things difficult.
1. Part 1

He's not sure if he can go on anymore. He'd lost everything. It all started to fall apart after he lost Rose; he had no will to live after that and if it wasn't for Donna he wouldn't be alive. Now after the year that never was and losing the Master he found himself in the same position he was in after he had lost Rose. The TARDIS was sympathetic; she felt the loss of the Master just as much as he had. Now though, she had landed at an abandoned and broken down mansion and locked him out. She'd never done this to him before so he knew that something major was going on. Something that he needed to look into. He walked up to the front door and pushed it open. As he pushed it open it fell off of it's hinges and a cloud of dust billowed up from under it. As the dust cleared he felt it; there was a temporal distortion here and that could mean only one thing. He didn't want to deal with this right now but if it was as serious as the TARDIS thought then he knew he had to.

He stepped the rest of the way into the house and found himself in a kitchen. He turned in a circle to survey his surroundings and saw another door leading into a room that was pitch black. He could feel the distortion more and more as he got closer to the source. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver for light and cautiously made his way into the room. He turned in a circle and saw the weeping angel out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned to face it so it couldn't feed off of his time energy too. He wasn't expecting what he saw; the angel wasn't snarling at him, she had a look of horror on her face, a face that he recognized. He walked up to it until they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Rose," he whispered. This wasn't possible; he knew she was stuck in the other universe with her family. That's when he remembered that she wouldn't be able to talk to him if he was looking at her so he spoke to her. "Rose, if this really is you, I'm placing all of my trust in you. I'm going to close my eyes so we can talk." He took a step back, looked at her once more and then shut them. Immediately he felt arms wrap around him.

"Doctor, my Doctor!" she cried. "I've missed you so much!" She truly was weeping, in joy and in relief.

"Oh Rose," he gasped. "What happened to you? How are you even here?" The Doctor was trying his hardest to keep his eyes closed so they could communicate. He knew that he would miss seeing her beautiful eyes and rosy cheeks. He would miss her being pink and yellow but she was still there with him so he just stood there holding her.

"Something happened at Torchwood and here I was. I've been looking for you," she confessed.

"I _will _fix you," he vowed to her. "I will find a way to make this better." Rose could tell that he was already beating himself up over what happened to her.

"Oh Doctor, at least we have each other," she told him. Then tentatively, "Can we go back to the TARDIS?"

"Of course, you can take my hand and walk behind me." She did just that and it felt so right to be walking hand in hand again that she knew everything would turn out all right.


	2. Part 2

The first week with Rose back was a struggle because they had to relearn how to live with each other. For one, the doctor wasn't able to go bursting into rooms as he pleased anymore. He discovered this on the first day when he was waiting for Rose to finish getting ready. There wasn't much she could do anymore but he hadn't changed and was still the same impatient Time Lord as before. So when he got fed up with waiting for her he went to find her in her room. When he got to her door he opened it and waltzed in to find her stepping out of the en suite. He froze in his tracks when he saw her like that, apologized and tripped over his feet trying to get out of the room.

There was also the way he couldn't observe her without her knowing. He used to be able to sneak glances at her when she was occupied, but whenever he tried that now she would turn to stone. He was pretty sure she knew that he snuck glances at her before, but now it was obvious. He also started to navigate through the TARDIS with his eyes shut so he wouldn't catch Rose unawares. Instead he relied on his ship and on Rose to keep him from running into things.

What he missed the most though was what she looked like. Now she was beautiful in the way one would look at a statue, but he missed his Rose, the one who was pink and yellow. He missed seeing her hazel eyes with the golden flecks, touching the soft curves of her body and seeing her tongue touched smile. Now when he looked at her he saw marbled grey stone, dull eyes and a tight lipped smile.

The best part of that first week though began on the first night. The Doctor had shown Rose to her old room and then headed off to his own. He was still recovering from the year that never was and didn't realize how exhausted he was. He actually thought that he might sleep for a full eight hours that night. After he changed into his jim-jams and slipped into bed he wondered how much sleep Rose would need. He closed his eyes to think about this when he felt the mattress dip parallel to him.

"It's just me," he had heard her say. She had come to sleep with him. "I couldn't be alone tonight, I hope you don't mind." He reached out to touch her cheek.

"Rose," he whispered, "How could I ever mind this?" They couldn't sleep front to back like spoons because of her wings, but they were nose to nose and he could swear he felt her smile. He was glad that she was here though, he was afraid that this had all been a dream and that as soon as he left her she would disappear again. He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could and held her to him. This happened for the rest of the week until one night the Doctor took her by the hand and brought her to his room.

"What are you doing?" Rose had asked him.

"You'll end up here in about five minutes anyway, so I thought you might as well start off here too," he explained to her. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and smiled into his neck. This was her way of showing him that she was happy since he couldn't see her smile anymore.

It was that night that the Doctor made the revelation that Rose had made on that first night together. It was then that he knew that they could make this work and everything would be all right between them even if he couldn't turn her back into a human. He knew that even if their relationship couldn't go to where he wished it could they would both be happy with just each other.


End file.
